deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora (Child of light) vs Overlord Laharl (Disgaea)
Description A princess of Light and a Prince of Darkness Who will win and Who will die Intro Wiz: From the begging of time to the end of it Their will always be a struggle of Light and Dark. Boomstick: and very Few people represent Those Elements that are as powerful as these 2 Characters Wiz: Aurora From Child of light Boomstick: and Laharl from Disgaea Wiz: we're here to analyze their Weapons armor and abilities To see who would win Boomstick: A death battle ' Aurora Overlord Laharl Cue Intro music Wiz: The netherworld a cruel and unforgiving place a Place ruled by Powerful demons known as overlords and There was once a great overlord named King Kerchevscoy Who had a son with a Female human who's name is unknown. '''Boomstick: that Sons name was Laharl. ' Wiz: Soon after Laharl was born He Came down with an Unkown illness and would have died had it not been for his mother's heroic sacrifice of her own life in order to save him. '''Boomstick: It was Then Laharl had made a decision he would never believe in love or friendship While the rest of his past is sketchy We know that one day he was poisoned by his father's vassal Etna and was trapped in a deep sleep For 2 years. Wiz: This is where his Story truly begins Cue Laharl's Theme Wiz: He was woken Up by Etna after the netherworld Went to hell and for her own schemes while rusty at the start He quickly regained his Skills and went off to Take over the netherworld and Claim his rightful place as Overlord Boomstick: HE actually accomplished this within the first half of his story and that's not his only accomplishment made He's also Obliterated an entire Fleet of Space shuttles Designed to fight and kill demons Single handily it even had angel technology and what's more was HE WAS HOLDING BACK IN ORDER TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYSINGLE PERSON MADE IT OFF EACH SHIP ALIVE. ''' Wiz: This is not only an impressive Speed and Strenght feat But it's also a good Intelligence feat as Laharl would have needed to Figure out how much power He had to hold back and how much time he would need to give each ship Which where all Likely different sizes Before destroying them. '''Boomstick: But let's not forget that Laharl has also duked it out With Multiple people Just as strong if not stronger than him and is still walking around today. Wiz: He is an Expert In both hand to hand combat and swordplay He is So good he has beaten Much older demons with Much more combat experience and training. 'Boomstick: he Also got enough speed to Obliterate EVERY STAR IN THE SKY at the beginning of Disgaea D2 ' Wiz: Even if we low end this feat to every star in the sky we can see with just our eye's And Assume it took him 3 years to do so (Note: even though it's shown he prefers not to go very long without food) He would still at minimum Be over 5000 times Faster than light 'Boomstick: And That was just from the beginning of the game He's gotten a whole lot more powerful and faster By the end of it ' Wiz: Oh and let's not forget His equipment He wears a scarf around his neck which let's him Fly and can also morph into a hand for him to grab onto objects He also Comes packing the Yoshitsuna A sword unmatched in strength in Disgaea 1 and 2 Though is surpassed by merely 1 or 2 weapons in later Disgaea entry's and as for fist weapons He wields the god's hand Weapons strong enough to vanquish overlords And create an explosion with each punch 'Boomstick: As for armor he wears Infernal Armor which obviously increases his defence this Armor has been worn by generations of overlords well I say wears But No armor he ever wears has visible effect on his body So What is it Invisible armor ' Wiz: more than likely it's RPG armor Wear it says your wearing armor but your cloths never change He also wears the accelerator which increases his speed By a lot FIGHT K.O. Conclusione Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic